


A New Life

by Anonymous



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jonathan Kent Is Alive, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ciliegio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciliegio/gifts).



Bruce got dressed and waited for Clark to finish his shower, standing in front of the large window overlooking the luminous profile of Metropolis. A few minutes later he glimpsed Clark's mirrored figure on the glass as he approached him from behind and encircled his waist, smelling of cheap shower gel.

"You are aware that from tomorrow you will be obligated to come to dinner to the farm, one of these days, right?" said Clark, placing a tender kiss on the exposed skin under Bruce's ear.

"Obligated, no less?"

"Well, my folks are a bit old-fashioned." The lover justified himself and placed more kisses there, sneaking the tip of his nose through his short, still damp hair.

"You mean I'll have to ask your father for your hand?"

He heard him chuckling. "It could be nice, yes." Clark parted from him and made him turn, looking into his eyes. "Come on, Bruce, it will be a family dinner, something you can’t avoid. My mother wanders around you and my father looks at you a little sideways. Both them know who you are, it will not be such a strange thing. I will introduce my boyfriend to them, it was like that for Lois too"

"Be careful, Kent, I could really ask Jonathan for his permission to marry you," he teased.

Clark's eyes narrowed ominously, in response to the defiant tone. "But then we should get properly married."

Bruce rested his lips on his Clark’s. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow evening, Mr. Wayne."


End file.
